


Skippy's List

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Список того, что Капитану Америка и Зимнему Солдату больше не разрешено делать в ЩИТе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skippy's List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [http://stevebucky-fest.dreamwidth.org/307.html?thread=148531](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52139) by caughtinanocean. 



1\. Капитан Америка не может врываться на объекты ЩИТа, чтобы увидеться с Зимним Солдатом.

2\. Ему также не разрешается выкрадывать Зимнего Солдата из объектов ЩИТа.

3\. Даже если Зимний Солдат – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

4\. Когда Капитану Америка дается увольнительная и разрешение забрать c собой Зимнего Солдата из объектов ЩИТа, он должен приложить все усилия, чтобы вернуть Зимнего Солдата в ЩИТ в установленное время.

5\. Капитан Америка не может прятать Зимнего Солдата у себя в шкафу, когда агенты ЩИТа приходят забрать его.

6\. Даже если Капитан Америка, по-видимому, находит утаивание Зимнего Солдата в своем шкафу ужасно забавным.

7\. Капитан Америка должен соблюдать условия освобождения Зимнего Солдата из заключения в Башне Мстителей, и доставлять Зимнего Солдата на все сеансы терапии. Даже если Зимнему Солдату не нравится его терапевт.

8\. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат не должны дуться публично, когда назначены на отдельные миссии.

9\. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат должны следовать тем же правилам, что и весь персонал ЩИТа, и раскрывать романтические отношения.

10\. Даже если романтические отношения "на семьдесят лет предшествовали оперативным со ЩИТом».

11\. Капитану Америка и Зимнему Солдату запрещено прикреплять стразы на повязку полковника Фьюри.

12\. Капитан Америка не может стоять, сложа руки, в то время как Зимний Солдат конфискует оружие у младших агентов, основываясь на том, что они "не достойны" владеть им.

13\. Зимний Солдат не может конфисковывать оружие у младших агентов, даже если Капитан Америка отсутствует, ИЛИ притворяется, что останавливает его, ИЛИ оказывает ему в этом помощь.

14\. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат не могут учить новобранцев непристойным фразам на русском, немецком, японском, французском, или любых других языках, на которых Зимний Солдат, оказывается, говорит, под видом обучения их фразе "Привет, как дела?" для приветствия иностранных послов. Разжигание международных инцидентов – это не смешно.

15\. Капитану Америка и Зимнему Солдату нельзя иметь проникающий секс, непроникающий секс, или любую другую форму сексуальных отношений в помещениях ЩИТа.

16\. Особенно на столе полковника Фьюри.

17\. В офисе агента Коулсона также запрещено, независимо от того, сколько Зимний Солдат будет утверждать, что Коулсон наслаждается шоу.

18\. Зимнему Солдату и Капитану Америка запрещено отключение камер безопасности для того, чтобы нарушать правила с 15 по 17.

19\. Разбивание камер видеонаблюдения щитом засчитывается как их отключение.

20\. Врываться в охраняемые ЩИТом объекты - о которых ни Капитан Америка, ни Зимний Солдат, как предполагалось, не должны знать - строго запрещено.

21\. Особенно с целью секса.

22\. Капитану Америка и Зимнему Солдату не позволено устраивать драматические бои и разборки в столовой, или на встречах, с целью собственного развлечения.

23\. Даже на встречах, которые Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка сочли скучными.

24\. Это нарушает порядок, а также причиняет страдания агенту Коулсону.

25\. Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка не имеют права заменять оружие агентов на стрельбищах пластилиновыми поделками.

26\. Даже если выполненные Зимним Солдатом подделки устрашающе точны.

27\. Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка не могут обманывать, давить, подкупать, держать пари, или склонять перепуганных младших агентов к спаррингу с одним из них, или с Черной Вдовой.

28\. Даже с целью "их закалки".

29\. Капитану Америка и Зимнему Солдату запрещено посылать рождественские открытки с изображением их двоих, вовлеченных в любой половой акт.

30\. Даже если на открытке вы "все равно ничего не сможете разглядеть".

31\. А также валентинки, поздравительные открытки, благодарственные открытки, и открытки на любой другой праздник или событие. В том числе на 4 июля, хотя это и "патриотично".

32\. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат не распространяют слухи, что Агент Коулсон собирает карты, и не предлагают подписать их.

33\. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат не могут распространять рисунки того, как, по их мнению, полковник Фьюри выглядит голым, даже если рисунки "лестны" и "со щедрыми пропорциями".

34\. Зимнему Солдату и Капитану Америка не разрешается отслеживать друг друга во время их секретных операций, или любых других видов миссий, если только они не считают, что другой агент может быть в опасности.

35\. Утверждать ложное убеждение указанной опасности также запрещено.

36\. У нас есть телепаты.

37\. Уход в самоволку для путешествия в Гранд-Каньон, или любое другое место, запрещено, даже если Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат отправляют открытки.

38\. «Одалживание» Квинджета, чтобы пойти в отпуск, также не допускается.

39\. Распространение слухов, что у полковника Фьюри и агента Коулсона любовная связь, не допускается.

40\. Манипулирование фотографиями в качестве доказательства этого факта также запрещено.

41\. Капитану Америка и Зимнему Солдату не разрешается ставить ловушку на Железного Человека с помощью мощных магнитов.

42\. У Зимнего Солдата металлическая рука. Как она еще работает?

43\. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат не имеют права использовать приобретенный в секретных операциях опыт незаметно подкрадываться, чтобы пугать младших агентов.

44\. Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка не имеют права играть в пятнашки, прятки, фрисби, футбол, бейсбол, или что-либо "экстремальнее рыбалки", находясь в помещениях ЩИТа.

45\. Особенно в Хелликарьере.

46\. Другие игры, самолично придуманные Капитаном Америка и/или Зимним Солдатом, также не допускаются.

47\. Если Капитану Америка и Зимнему Солдату хочется грубо игнорировать правила с 44 по 46, им следует избегать использования младших агентов качестве пешек или живых щитов в своих играх.

48\. Зимнему Солдату и Капитану Америка, вероятно, следует вообще держаться подальше от младших агентов, в особенности от тех младших агентов, которые, так случается, восхищаются одним из них.

49\. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат не могут использовать правило 48 в качестве потворства организовывать массовые восстания с помощью перепуганных и/или лояльных младших агентов.

50\. Зимнему Солдату и Капитану Америка действительно нужно прекратить привозить с миссий бездомных животных.

51\. И оставлять их в офисе полковника Фьюри.

52\. Или офисе агента Хилл.

53\. Или офисе агента Коулсона.

54\. Или столовой.

55\. Или конференц-зале.

56\. Хорошо, Господи, мы выделим некоторые средства для официального приюта для животных, пожалуйста, прекратите заполнять объекты бездомными кошками и собаками.

57\. Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка не имеют права намеренно шокировать журналистов, вступая в сексуальные акты в присутствии камер. Даже если это всего лишь "выше пояса".

58\. Капитану Америка и Зимнему Солдату запрещено поджигать вещи на территории ЩИТа.

59\. Им также запрещено оперировать взрывчатыми веществами, если только это не является необходимым для миссии.

60\. Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат не имеют права отправлять кому-либо какой-либо отснятый материал с медового месяца.

61\. Даже если Тони Старк этого заслуживает.

62\. Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка должны подать прошение продлить медовый месяц, а не "извиниться позже".

63\. Капитану Америка и Зимнему Солдату не разрешается устраивать свадьбы в любом месте объектов ЩИТа, независимо от того, насколько веселой была первая свадьба.


End file.
